


Composure

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, being a sap about it afterward, professionalism under fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: Too many people rely on Cody for orders for him to be entirely open with his emotions. Some days that’s easier than others.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	Composure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).



It wasn’t something they taught in officer training, but one of the worst threats while under siege was boredom. Keeping discipline among a battalion of men trained since birth for fighting when they could do nothing but wait for backup from the 501st while listening to artillery rounds incessantly crashing into the city’s shields was no easy task. Stir crazy shinies were the worst threat, but after a few days even the veterans were getting twitchy. Cody was ready for almost anything to break the horrifying monotony of it, when his com chimed to let him know that he had received a personal message, audio only. He quickly tapped to have it play through the speakers in his helmet. 

“You’ll get the official reports in a moment I’m sure, but I figured you’d want to hear this personally.” The speaker was breathing heavily and there was the sound of blaster fire behind him. “We’ve landed and Rex took a bad hit to the gut. I’m pulling him into surgery now. I’ll let you know when there’s anything else to know. Kix out.”

Cody clenched his jaw and let out a long slow hiss between his teeth. He would have liked to do more. He suspected that hurtling the datapad against the far wall and cursing at the top of his lungs would be cathartic. But with thousands of men itching for a fight all taking their cues from him, losing composure was a luxury he couldn’t afford. Perhaps he should simply be glad he was wearing a helmet, so no one could see him chew his lip. 

When the official reports did come in he caught a knowing look from General Kenobi and shook his head. It was fine. He was fine. Rex was in the best hands possible, and there was nothing to be done about it. Soon enough the 501st would have the artillery taken care of and they’d be able to drop the shields and Cody’d lead the fight the 212th had been waiting days for. That was where he was needed. That was where he could get something done. 

If pinning the clankers between the two battalions and pounding them into scrap metal was going to be a bit more viscerally enjoyable than usual, well, no one could blame him for that. 

***

“I had him sent back to his own quarters. We’re at capacity here. He’s on bed rest and a liquid diet and hating everything about both. Which is kind of impressive given the amount of pain meds he got. If you can manage to get him to take either one with a little more grace, I’d count it as a personal favor.” Kix’s smile had been almost apologetic. 

Cody stood a moment in front of the door to Rex’s cabin and took a deep breath. He’d barely given himself enough time for a shower and a few hastily rescheduled debriefings before he’d headed to the medbay. Kix had found him edging toward panic at not being able to find Rex. Once he was certain his hands weren’t shaking he let himself in. 

Rex was sleeping on his bead, a little pale but not looking too much the worse for wear. Still, Cody knew the blanket pulled over his chest was hiding the bulk of the mess. The whole room stank of bacta. 

He did his best to strip out of his armor in silence, and he carefully set it next to Rex’s. Once he was down to his blacks he gently placed his hand on Rex’s cheek. 

“Morning, sunshine.” Cody felt his stomach tighten as he watched Rex’s eyes flutter open and a slow smile inch up his face. 

“I was wondering when you were gonna show up.” Rex’s voice was a little rough but he sounded genuinely cheerful. 

“Scoot over a bit, love.” Cody gestured and Rex obeyed inching closer to the wall of the niche the bunk was set into. Cody slid in next to him gingerly trying to avoid jostling him in the process and grunting softly as his overtaxed muscles ached at the movement. 

Rex had fewer compunctions about taking care of his own injuries. He shifted, winced, and then repeated the process trying to wriggle closer to Cody in the already cramped confines of the bunk. 

“Quit that. Kix will have my balls if you reopen your wounds trying to get amorous.” Cody propped himself up on his elbow to gain a bit of authoritative height. 

“You’re the one who crawled into bed with me.” Rex trailed a finger along Cody’s lips and it sent a thrill down his spine much to his dismay. 

“You want me to go sit in the chair?” Cody pushed against the mattress as if he was getting ready to stand. 

“No! No. Hells, Cody. Look I’m sorry I got shot and it scared you.” Rex closed his eyes and thumped his head against the pillow. 

Cody blinked slowly then collapsed back onto the bed. He buried his face into the crook of Rex’s neck. He reached up to press his palm against Rex’s cheek and pull his head closer. 

“I’m not mad at you for getting shot,” he whispered. His lips brushed against Rex’s skin as he spoke. 

Rex only sighed in response, but he turned and nuzzled Cody’s hair. His cheek felt warm under Cody’s palm and he idly wondered if that was due to his fingers being cold or Rex running hot. 

“You know I remember when you got this.” Rex rubbed his thumb over the scar on Cody’s temple. Cody closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

“You were so still lying there on the ground.”

“I was only out for a few seconds,” Cody protested.

“Blood covering absolutely everything.” Rex pulled his hand away and Cody opened one eye to see that it was so he could gesticulate while he spoke. 

“All head wounds bleed like that.”

“I was so sure you were dead.”

“You’re making a minor injury during training seem very dramatic.”

“It was! Then up you popped using curse words in more languages than I thought you knew.” 

“You started laughing at that point, if I remember correctly.” Cody furrowed his brow. 

“Only because I was so relieved.” Rex kissed his forehead and went back to rubbing Cody’s temple. 

“How long can I keep you for?” Rex’s voice was so soft Cody almost missed the question. 

“Did a bit of fiddling with the schedule, so no one should be looking for me for at least two hours.” Cody smiled to himself at that, and Rex let out a whistle. 

“Do you have some blackmail on Kenobi? Is that how you get away with this?” Rex’s smile was evident in his voice. 

“No, I do not. General Kenobi and I have a deep, abiding, mutual respect for one another.” Cody paused a moment for emphasis then continued. “Out of respect for him I do not tell Skywalker just how many times I’ve had to play fetch with Kenobi’s dropped lightsaber in battle, and out of that same respect he doesn’t question me rearranging my schedule so I have time to spend with you.”

Rex barked out a laugh then winced. 

“Ah, ow, alright. Don’t make me laugh. That hurts. Two whole hours, huh?” Rex ran his fingers through Cody’s hair.

“I’d advise you to remember my earlier comment regarding Kix and my testicles if you tear open your wounds.” Cody leaned back and placed his index finger on the tip of Rex’s nose. 

“Spoilsport.” Rex grinned and grabbed Cody’s finger then pulled his hand down and kissed his knuckles. 

“Only because I love you. Besides, we both should be stationed here for at least a week mopping up. So just hold that thought until the bacta’s had a chance to do its job, and we can revisit it then.” Cody tugged the hand Rex was holding so that he could kiss Rex’s knuckles in return. 

“Is that a promise? Because I will hold you to it.” Rex cocked an eyebrow. 

Cody just kissed him in response and savored the warm solidity of having Rex next to him.


End file.
